


In The Storm

by Shanoodle



Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanoodle/pseuds/Shanoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Applechasers, once living normal lives on their home planets, now march toward an unwinnable fight in the Cosmic Destroyer's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Storm

The ground hisses and shifts beneath our feet, almost as though it wants to swallow us. With how deep Gie’s fallen into madness now, it’s a wonder we can still explore their mind. Even while the Maelstrom tears it apart. My tail twitches. We can bring them back. We have to try. 

Another teleporter waits at the end of the path. We start toward it, and a blast of PSI from above comes down and barely avoids frying Alinivar.The thing responsible comes flying at us, its snake-like body writhing through the air. Its mouth glows purple.

“Look out!” I cry, and we all leap out of the way in time to avoid another attack, which leaves a small crater where we were. The ground moans.

Alinivar quickly stands up and faces our foe. A mist swirls around it, and a second later, the creature is encased in ice. I can’t help but imagine a pause before it falls into the void, like in an Earth cartoon.

Larice, Col. Saturn, and I start forward, but the Mook stays rooted in place. He’s shaking like a leaf.

I take a spot beside him. “You okay, Ali?”

He takes a deep breath, then faces me. “I will be. Sorry for making you worry.”

“Hey, this is scary for all of us. We’re constantly worried. I don’t know anybody who wouldn’t be. There’s no need to apologize.”

Ali gives me a nod and a smile. We go on and enter the teleporter.

“What should we expect when we reach Giegue?”

Larice asks as we reappear on another broken piece of land. “How are we going to survive their attacks?”

“Try to dodge and shield ourselves, heal when necessary; nothing terribly different from what we’ve done so far.”

“And attacking them in anyway will fail?”

“Gie’s beyond us at this point. The best we can do is remind them who they are.”

 _“Pinktail?”_  Col. Saturn says. _“Are we to dying?”_

I slow down and watch the ground below me shift. “Um… .”

_“Be frank with us, ding. We be coming this far together.”_

I face the group. They all stare at me. In an earlier time, they lived normal and simpler lives. Do they miss them? Do they blame me for taking them away?

A moment later, I sigh and reply, “I’d like to say ‘no,’ but… .”

They glance at each other. “I think we understand,” says Alinivar. He rubs one of his eye-stalks. “Well, if we’re gonna … y'know, at least Zarbol will probably make it. That’s most important, I think.”

“Yes,” Larice adds. “What are the lives of four lifeforms compared to four billion? Or however many exist in the universe?”

 _“Is kay-o,”_  Col. Saturn says.  _“Will miss lots of things. But without us, things no exist. Face death without regretfuls.”_

My tail wags a bit. “You guys are sappy as heck. I love it. I love all of you.” And I leap at the group and gather them in a hug.

If all goes right, I might do the same to Gie. But if it doesn’t, at least Zarbol will make sure our journey means something. Maybe death won’t even be that bad; I could return as a ghost and live in the shadows.


End file.
